Sobrevalorado
by Eliizabeth Black
Summary: —El amor está sobrevalorado— Murmuró Sirius Black para sí mismo cuando se enteró de la muerte de Marlene McKinnon y, aún así, no podía quitársela de la cabeza.


**Sobrevalorado**

**Disclaimer:** No, ningún personaje me pertenece. Si fuera así, sería rubia, británica y millonaria así que estaría de viaje en alguna playa al sur de Francia.

* * *

El vaso de whisky de fuego descansaba en la mano de un chico que apenas recordaba haberse servido. Sus pies, cubiertos sólo por unos calcetines viejos que amenazaban con romperse ante el menor esfuerzo, reposaban en la mesa de madera, con varios ejemplares del periódico _El Profeta _esparcidos sobre ella, que estaba frente al sillón donde se encontraba sentado. No sabía cuánto llevaba ahí y, si debía confesar, no le interesaba saberlo. Lo único que deseaba era sacarse de la cabeza a ese par de ojos azules que ya no volvería a ver.

—El amor está sobrevalorado— Murmuró Sirius para sí mismo y se sorprendió de lo ronca que se escuchaba su voz.

Se revolvió sobre la silla cuando descubrió que su espalda empezaba a molestarle pero no consiguió las ganas para ponerse de pie. En cambio, se limitó a bajar los pies de la mesa y a terminarse de un trago el whisky de fuego que se había servido hace ya muchas horas.

¿Cuánto había pasado ya desde que le dieron la noticia de la muerte de Marlene McKinnon? ¿Un día? Quizás un par de ellos. Sólo sabía que lo único que cruzaba por su mente eran fragmentos de cosas que recordaba sobre ella, como la manera en que se agarraba el largo cabello rubio en una coleta antes de hacer algún hechizo, o el sonido que hacía al estornudar ya que parecía de cachorro mojado. Recordaba su sonrisa cálida que formaba hoyuelos en sus rosáceas mejillas, dándole un aspecto infantil pero también cómo fruncía el ceño ya que lograba que su mirada te congelara. Recordaba muchas cosas, sin embargo después de mucho repetirlas en su cabeza, llegó a preguntarse si no las había inventado.

La desesperación apareció justo cuando surgió aquella inquietante duda y fue esto lo que logró que se pusiera de pie de un golpe, tropezando con la mesa y emitió un quejido ante el dolor. Sus manos tomaron la forma de un puño y maldijo a la mismísima Rowena por no ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para haber creado un hechizo que le permitiera a cualquier objeto alejarse de su presencia en momentos como ese. Sus grandes ojos grises se posaron en su varita, la cual estaba encima de un par de viejos libros de Hogwarts y la agarró. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba salir de aquel minúsculo departamento que empezaba a sentirse como una celda así que tomó su chaqueta de piel negra, se guardó la varita en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y salió hacía la calle.

El aire de una fresca noche de julio de 1981 entró a sus pulmones por lo que Sirius Black se dedicó a disfrutar aquella probadita de libertad que tanto le hacía falta desde hace un par de meses. Sabía que Dumbledore, por no decir Lily, se enojarían con él ante su irresponsabilidad de salir a dar un paseo nocturno justo cuando la guerra se encontraba en su punto más crítico. Justo cuando la vida de su ahijado, su pequeño ahijado Harry, se hallaba en peligro pero la idea de haber perdido a Marlene, aún sin haberla tenido nunca, parecía consumirle la existencia.

Porque, en realidad, nunca había tenido una relación con Marlene más que de compañeros de curso en Hogwarts o de misiones en la Orden del Fénix. Jamás la había considerado como una chica con la cual enrollarse y a veces él mismo se sorprendía de esto. James le decía que era porque debía de verla como una hermana, no como un par de piernas pero Remus resultaba más atrevido al decirle que era porque estaba enamorado de ella y que si no deseaba sólo algo de una noche era porque quería algo más que eso.

—_Las relaciones están sobrevaloradas— Había respondido Sirius con desfachatez mientras se quitaba los mechones de cabello negro que caían elegantemente, pero también rebeldemente, sobre sus ojos. Remus se había limitado a rodar los ojos antes de volver toda su atención a su libro de Runas Antiguas mientras que James había dejado escapar por la habitación de la torre de Gryffindor la snitch dorada que había robado un par de veranos atrás._

—_Lo dices porque tus relaciones duran dos semanas— Refutó éste, ligeramente indignado ya que sólo hace un par de días había logrado que Lily aceptara ser su novia después de años de insistencia. _

—_El amor está sobrevalorado, entonces— Se corrigió Sirius, mirando duramente a su amigo antes de correr las cortinas escarlatas de su cama para perderse detrás de ellas. Se había dejado caer sobre la almohada, buscando descansar ya que en un par de días sería luna llena pero el haber cerrado los ojos sólo logró que Marlene McKinnon decidiera aparecer por su cabeza con aquel suéter que le había prestado en un día de invierno mientras caminaban a clase de Pociones…_

Se detuvo al entender que el único ruido que escuchaba era el de sus sucias botas rozando con el asfalto. La calle muggle se encontraba vacía, iluminada solamente por la luz de la luna y por algunos faroles que aún funcionaban. Se revolvió el cabello negro, gesto que creyó que podía calmar la desesperación que sentía pero no era así, sólo había conseguido aumentarla. Marlene. Marlene. Marlene. Imágenes formaban un remolino en su cabeza. Marlene sonriéndole mientras le tendía una pluma en clase de Transformaciones. Marlene de pie sobre las gradas apoyando a gritos al equipo de Gryffindor. Marlene con un par de copas de whiskey tomando sus manos y obligándolo a bailar, entre risas, frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común antes de tropezar y caer al suelo. Marlene perdida detrás de varios libros en la biblioteca, con el cabello revuelto y los lentes resbalando por su nariz. Marlene riendo con un chico de Ravenclaw, cuyo nombre no recordaba, pero que se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios. Marlene respondiéndole.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro y se quedó impresa en él durante unos instantes. Parecía una ironía de la vida, una gran y cruel ironía. Había salido con varias chicas, con todas aquellas que alguna vez le habían robado la mirada pero nunca con la única que además le robaba la cordura. Jamás había probado sus labios, ni había sentido su piel rozando la suya, ni había obtenido algunas palabras aunque fueran clichés como las que le decía Lily a James. Joder, ni siquiera había logrado admitir, mientras vivía, que tenía sentimientos, a pesar de que eran indeseables, hacia ella.

Agarró la varita que había permanecido guardada en su bolsillo y encendió un cigarrillo con ella. Veía el humo formar extrañas siluetas frente a él, siluetas sin principio ni fin, sin sentido y sin delicadeza. Simplemente formas antes de esfumarse en el aire, perdiéndose de él tal como Marlene se había ido de su vida… dramáticamente y sin retorno.

—El amor está sobrevalorado, Marlene— Se repitió a sí mismo a pesar de que las palabras estaban dirigidas hacia ella, aún sabiendo que nunca las había escuchado y nunca las escucharía. Volvió a llevarse el cigarrillo a los labios, saboreando el amargo humo que le desgarraba la garganta mientras sus pies lo guiaban de nuevo por las calles abandonadas de Londres. Por las calles que nunca volvería a recorrer con la única mujer que podría haberle hecho cambiar de opinión.

* * *

¡Hola! Esta es la primera historia que publico en esta página así que aun estoy intentando acostumbrarme a ella. Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leerme. Eli Black.


End file.
